moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Azerothian Appetite
Azerothian Appetite is a restaurant set in The Pig and Whistle tavern in Old Town, Stormwind. It is run by a Draenei named Elphi who has had 700 years of experience in the cooking field. Elphi had always loved to cook, especially for other people. In her time in Pandaria, she made a selection of dumplings that the people of Halfhill thought were so good, they encouraged her to sell them. Instead of doing this, however, she traded boxes of her dumplings for Pandaren cooking lessons. She learned from the Pandaren, the Jinyu, the Grummles, and can now speak a bit of their languages. Prompt to her return to Stormwind, she spoke with the owners of the Pig and Whistle tavern and worked out a deal with them. As long as she pays them 100 gold a month, she gets to work out of their establishment. The price decreased to 75 gold once they tasted her food. They wanted to put it lower, but her patrons are not exactly the best of folk. The restaurant is set in Old Town, known for it's reputation with crime. The poor building suffered an attack with grenades and bullets from the Blacktide Brethren and still has a few marks on it's walls. However, the Sinclairs paid to have it fixed up, and everything is back to normal. Elphi is still recruiting workers who will be paid 10 gold a month. She needs someone to help keep the place clean, someone to keep the place safe, and another waiter/waitress. Marlo, a teenage Night Elf, is her only current waitress, however, a Pandaren named Ash'na Vang will occasionally help out while Elphi is away. Gnasher, a Gnoll, is known as "The Muscle". He helps open up crates, carry heavy things, and throw out troublemakers. Another person that helps with this is Isolde von Brondt, but she is a friend of Elphi, rather than an employee. To become an employee, approach Elphi ICly and speak to her about recruitment. You do not need to leave your own guild or be a part of the Azerothian Appetite to be an employee. Certain people are more respected than others, but generally, the staff is very friendly. Pets are welcome indoors as long as they are clean! * Elphi Sterling - Owner and Head Chef, to be highly respected * Johnathan Sterling - Husband of Elphi, to be highly respected * Sera Sterling - Step-daughter of Elphi, to be highly respected * Edward Rodvion - Member of the Court, to be very respected * Cariette Rodvion - Member of the Court, to be very respected * Ash'na Vang - Stand-in Chef, to be respected * Joseph Peterton - Bodyguard of Elphi, to be respected * Commander Everhurst - Stormwind Guard, to be respected * Dartan Roe - Ally of Elphi, to be respected * Mailang Frostfoot - Ally of Elphi, to be respected * C. Giordano - Associate of Elphi, to be respected * Members of 'The Turner and Sinclair Society' - No longer respected * Members of 'Melrony Crime Family' guild - Wavering between disrespect and making peace * Members of 'Stormwind Guard' guild - Treated like any other patron * Members of 'The Crew of Moyo' guild - Friendly, to be respected * Members of 'The Witchbane' guild - To be respected * Members of 'Nethimir Company' guild - Neutral * Members of 'Lightwardens' guild - Neutral If you are disrespectful, you will not receive service. If you are too poor to afford something, and are kind, you will most likely be given it. Elphi is very generous to the poor. Menu items are actual items that will be traded to you, and payment as listed on the menu is required. Prices are low, and listed on the menu. Think of it as a real restaurant. If you don't want to actually have the items or are too low of a level, it will only be rp and you will not be charged. Little Adventurer's Menu (kid's menus) are available for people 18 years and under. Breakfast is only served during the mornings. Menus Please visit http://bit.ly/2dCS0SH for now. We're working on fixing this all as soon as possible. The restaurant is mostly as it appears in-game, but to be put into better detail: The Cleaning Supplies would consist of a broom, a mop and bucket, a feather duster, paper towels, and wood polish. The Fantasy Books is a shelf full of books ranging from imaginary worlds to fantasy about the game. There's a series of books that most wouldn't recognize titled Roren the Worgen, parts I, II, and III. It's all in alphabetical order and open to the public to read. The History Books consist of books about the world's past. Map books, the history of different races, and all of the books detailed here: http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Novels At the front of the store, there is a mailbox, a small number of steps, and a little bit away would be a garbage can. The plants outside are kept rather healthy, giving off a nice odor. The smell of food inside is much more welcoming, however. Beneath the stairs and the top level are the bar, table 5, and the entrance to the kitchen. Table 5 is under the left set of stairs. The jar on it holds 20 suckerpops when full. Patrons are free to take them if they know where they are, free of charge. If your character takes one, whisper Elphi and she will trade one to you. DS used to stand for 'Daxterion's Seat', but as of Saturday, April 16th, 2016, it means nothing. Under the right set of stairs, the floorboards seem to be dented, as if someone had stuck a crowbar under the boards and lifted them up. Maybe something is hiding under there. Underneath the bar is the lockbox where all the money for the purchases are kept. It is kept open during work hours, but anyone being behind the bar that doesn't belong there will most likely be caught. Next to that would be a stack of menus. They are pieces of parchment paper with neat, black writing, all laminated to keep them safe. Next to that would be the mint jar that holds 40 mints when full. Every patron gets a mint after their meal. Further down, on top of the counter and hidden behind the pillar, is Edward Rodvion's box. He is a quest giver and any who wish to partake in one of his quests can leave a letter next to the box. The box is kept locked tight, and the lock seems damaged. The only functioning way of opening would be an alpha worgen's claw, as they are large enough to fit in the hole. This was most likely done on purpose. On the floor is a box that is kept icy cold with frost magic. It is a gnomish device. Inside are 20 water bottles when full. Next to that would be a couple of jugs of Badlands Bourbon. Bar Bottom Level To the far left of this level, there is a large bottle shaped as a skull. Inside are green contents that upon opening will puff with a similar color, Jade Witch Brew. Next would be three kegs. Dwarven Mead, Lordaeron Lambic, and Northrend Honey Mead. Next would be the jar that holds the rent money. All tennants must put their payment in the jar for Elphi to collect by the end of each month. In the next keg would be 'Adventurer's Brew', better known as Rumsey Rum Black Label. Next to this would be a couple of bottles of Pandaren Plum Wine and Four Wind Soju. The last two kegs would be of Foote Tripel and Moonberry Juice. Bar Middle Level This level keeps the much nicer drinks. It is mostly bottles. Dalaran Noir, Stormwind Tawny, Dwarven Stout, Hearthglen Ambrosia. There are 3 bottles of Aged Dalaran Red and 5 bottles of Sinclair Stout. Sinclair Stout was the old name of another version of Lagrave Stout. Sinner's Stout is the new name of the drink made by Elphi, herself. The dried fruits are strawberries and the chocolate flavors are more prominent. It's a very romantic drink. A bundle of bamboo shoots are tied up beside two large, clear bottles. They are rather fat and contain a bright turquoise liquid. Amber-Brew seems to sparkle! Next would be three plates kept heated by fire magic, another gnomish device. There are porcelain teapots on each. The Pearl Milk Tea is kept at a very low temperature, the Honeymint at a medium temperature, and Ginseng at a rather high temperature. Next to these would be a steel bowl kept cold with frost magic, like the water cooler, containing slices of lemons. These are to balance out the taste of the seven bottles of Sugar Pear Cider that is a light green color and looks a bit like something only a kid would enjoy. Bar Top Level This level has a little cat statue that waves it's paw back and forth and a few other toys, or as one from Pandaria would recognize to be luckydo's! The Kitchen has no door, like the rest of the building, so anyone can walk in. Though, one of the employees would surely notice. The stove has one large wok pan, a couple of metal bars to make a grill, and a pot. The countertop is split in half. One side is for preparing food and the other is a sink to wash up. Next to the stove/fireplace, there are two large crates containing 50 silver plates, 30 wooden plates, 40 wooden bowls, 50 wooden forks, 50 wooden spoons, 30 silver knives, and 30 sets of wooden chopsticks. The next set of boxes would have recipes all stacked and separated nicely for when Elphi isn't the one cooking. The box next to it would have organized spice bags, bottles, and boxes. The cooking utensils box would have knives, strainers, whisks, mallets, mixing spoons, etc. The food storage would be where all of the ingredients are kept. A bit of frost magic keeps them fresh. All of the wooden pieces are decorated with tiny pink flowers painted on, as they were Elphi's signature when back on Pandaria. At the bottom of the basement stairs would be a clothing rack and a set to do laundry. Tennants are free to leave their clothes there for Elphi to clean, but it's appreciated that they do their own cleaning. In the corner, there are two large boxes. One is first aid supplies, as Edward and Cariette are often injured, and Elphi was once dedicated to healing. Beside that is a box containing objects that mostly belong to Elphi. If a tennant/resident wants to keep something special hidden, they are free to tell Elphi who will place it in there. If not, it's better to buy a box and lock it. The bed to the right of the picture is empty, meaning it can be rented out or used in any case. Seraphanne, a tennant, sleeps in the next one. Elphi sleeps in the middle, a box with a few of her things, like the contract for Azerothian Appetite with the Langston's, jewelry, and letters, above her bed. Her bed is kept nice and neat, but her pillow has a little spot of.. drool? Her bed smells of berries, as she would. The next bed belongs to Edward Rodvion, and has a deep bend in it, as he is a large man. There is a photo album underneath of him and people he cares about. Elphi, Cariette, his mother, his friends, and his wife. Finally, Cariette's bed. Very messy, blood stains that she doesn't want to get rid of, various herbs hidden under the pillow. There are some more cleaning supplies off in the corner, more heavy duty than the ones upstairs. A divider hides the bathtub along with a couple of towels on a rack and a set of soaps. There are special ones marked with Elphi's name that smell strongly of berries. Other soaps are of citrus, strawberry, and one of a cooler scent that you'd expect a man to wear. Tennants and residents can use the bath, but need to be sure to empty out the water once they're done. The restaurant is a nice place to relax, bring a date, take the family. Friendly service and good food, for cheap! You should come on by! Category:Businesses Category:Restaurant Category:Cooking Category:Cooking Organizations Category:Business Organizations